1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of coordinated image combination and display.
2. Background Art
It is ofen desired to combine a projection of a recorded or live image with a three dimensional display image and present the combination as a single unified image. The combined image, when displayed, can be used to implement "special effects" as for example, causing a displayed image to dissappear by removing the recorded image from the combined image. In addition, it may be desired to have the recorded or live image interact with the three dimensional set display, further enhancing the impression of a single combined image. The three dimensional set may be of various sizes and scales, from minatures, to lifesize to larger scales.
There have been various methods of providing a recorded image with a three dimensional set. For example, in Rush, U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,115, apparatus is provided for producing a three dimensional diorama. A three dimensional reflective "screen" is prepared and details and coloring are added. A photograph is then taken of the screen from a fixed position. After removing the details and coloring, the photograph is projected onto the screen, creating the illusion of a dioramic display. For changes in the scene, new details are added and a new photograph is taken. By projecting the photographs in sequence on the three dimensional screen, a changing diorama can be achieved. The method of Rush as the disadvantage of requiring the projected images to be made from models at the same scale as the three dimensional set. For small sets, it if often difficult to achieve subtle detail without great expense or a large time commitment. In addition, the method of Rush requires animation or stop frame photography in order to show movement from scene to scene. There are no provisions for real time matting of set and recorded image or the use of life size models for providing the recorded images.
Egging, U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,768, discloses an apparatus for creating multiplanar images. Egging utilizes a computer generated image and displays it on a display screen, such as a TV monitor 8. A series of parallel mirrors are disposed at an angle to the monitor and act as beam splitters. The mirrors reflect the TV image and pass through images behind each mirror to the viewer. Egging provides three dimension models which are reflected to the viewer or viewed through the splitters to provide a combined image with a vido display. Egging does not provide for real time matting of video or live images with three dimensional sets, but, like Rush relies on animation techniques generated by a computer to provide a moving display. In addition, Egging does not provide for the use of life size scale three dimensional sets or larger scale sets. Finally, Egging requires the use of multiple beam splitters in order to achieve a sense of depth.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for providing real time matting of a recorded or live image of any scale with a three dimensional set image of any scale.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method of combining recorded or live images with three dimensional image sets without the use of a three dimensional reflecting surface or screen.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a combined recorded or live image with a three dimensional set which gives the illusion of depth without requiring multiple viewing planes.
Other objects and attendant advantages will be apparent upon a reading of the specification and accompanying drawings.